


not while I'm around

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Assault, Caitlin don't take no shit, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: It doesn't take Caitlin long to realize that most of the men who come to a bar late at night are creepy and gross. It also doesn't take her long to realize she's not afraid of them anymore.





	not while I'm around

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr who requested Caitlin getting attacked by some drunk dudes at the bar who were harassing her all night so Cisco goes to help her after seeing it in a vibe even though he knows she can protect herself.
> 
> Have a prompt? Send it to me @swallowthewhale on tumblr!

“Hey, Snow?”

Caitlin half turns from the drink she’s mixing to look over her shoulder at Matt, the bouncer.

“Do you need me to chase those guys off?”

Those guys he’s referring to are currently throwing darts with exceptionally poor aim, having just propositioned her while ordering their fifth round of beer. “No,” she says, casually frosting the rim of the glass where he can’t see. “It’s not a problem yet.”

Matt shrugs and goes back to the door. Caitlin delivers the drinks to the group of girls at the other end of the bar and wipes down the counter. One of the drunk guys comes back over, flanked by two of his friends.

“Hey, baby,” he leers.

Caitlin rolls her eyes and plasters on a fake smile as she turns around. “What can I get you?”

He leans against the counter in a way Caitlin can only assume is meant to be sexy. “Are you on the menu?”

Caitlin stares down at him unflinchingly and drops another beer on the bar. “Human trafficking is illegal,” she says flatly.

He laughs, slides his hand over Caitlin’s.

She twists her hand and slams his arm onto the counter, pressing his fingers back, face stony as he yowls in pain. “Get out,” she says, releasing his hand and whipping the bottles away.

He slinks away to his friends, and Caitlin digs her nails into her palm and hopes the temperature didn’t drop noticeably.

She waves off Matt’s offer to walk her to her car after her shift is over, and walks through the dark parking lot alone. She can already sense the group of men, their collective heat a beacon in her mind, and not nearly as quiet as they think they are.

“Boys,” she says coolly from behind them, and they startle.

“You weren’t very nice before,” says the one nursing his hand. “I think you need to learn a lesson.”

“And what lesson is that?” Caitlin asks. “That women don’t like to be grabbed without their permission? That you’re creepy and gross and no one wants to sleep with you?”

The man growls and steps forward.

Caitlin points a finger at his feet and they freeze to the pavement. She blinks up at them with electric blue eyes and the group stumbles back in shock. “Didn’t your mother teach you manners?” she says in her Killer Frost voice, and they scatter.

Weak-kneed, the one frozen to the ground collapses. “You- you’re.”

“Killer Frost?” she hisses, flashing him the icicle in her hand.

He whimpers.

Caitlin laughs. “If I ever see you here again, you won’t get off so easy.” Then she turns and walks away, blinking the blue out of her eyes.

She stops short of her car and examines the shadow lurking against the wall.

“Cisco.”

He takes a step forward into the pool of light cast by the streetlamp. “Caitlin.”

She tosses the icicle onto the ground. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a vibe,” he says. “You okay?”

She grimaces. “I can take care of myself.”

His warm expression doesn’t falter. “That’s not what I asked.”

Caitlin rolls her shoulders back and swallows hard against unexpected tears. “I’m fine.”

“Mhmm,” Cisco says, but she knows he doesn’t believe her.

“It’s not like I was actually in danger,” she snaps.

He inches closer. “What if one of them was a meta? What if they overpowered you? You’re not invincible, Cait.”

“Not anymore,” she sneers.

Cisco doesn’t even flinch. “Are you okay?” he asks again.

Caitlin glares at him. “Leave me alone, Cisco.”

“No,” he says quietly. “I’m not letting you go.”

She frowns. “You gave me the choice.”

“And this is what you choose?” Cisco asks, disbelief clear in his voice.

“I need time, Cisco,” Caitlin sighs. “To clear my head and figure out who I am now.”

He straightens, eyes burning into hers. “Okay.”

She hesitates.

“I’m with you,” Cisco says firmly. “No matter what else you have in your head, I’m with you and I love you."

Caitlin’s heart thumps hard against her ribs. “Cisco-”

He tucks his hands in his pockets, takes another step back. “Just please tell me it won’t be forever.”

She smiles, just a little. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I’m with you. No matter what else you have in your head, I’m with you and I love you." is by Ernest Hemingway.


End file.
